1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drain hose used to drain wash water and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is provided with a tub, a rotary tub accommodating a laundry, such as clothes, inside the tub, and a motor to drive the rotary tub. The washing machine performs a series of operations including a washing operation, a rinsing operation, and a spin-dry operation.
The wash water having been used during the washing operation or the rinsing operation is pumped out by a drain pump and forcedly drained to the outside the washing machine. In addition, during the spin-dry operation, water separated from the laundry is introduced to the drain pump and then is discharged to the outside the washing machine.
In general, a drain hose is provided between the tub and the drain pump to connecting the tub to the drain pump.
The wash water drained after being used during the washing or rinsing operation or the wash water separated from the laundry during the spin-dry operation flows into the drain hose at a lower side of the tub and then is mixed with air inside the drain hose. If wash water with air mixed flows through inside the drain hose, cavitation occurs. The cavitation prevents the wash water from smoothly flowing or causes a turbulence that generates abnormal noise.